


Kicking The Habit

by TacoNinja98



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoNinja98/pseuds/TacoNinja98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora's attempt to get Piper to quit smoking takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking The Habit

**Author's Note:**

> So it was like 4am when I wrote this, and I proofread to the best of my ability but please let me know if there are any errors. Anyway, the idea of this one came to me while I was playing FO4 and noticed idle Piper will sometimes light up a cigarette. sorry if its terrible dont kill me pls

I was sitting on the couch inside of Publick Occurences, my head rested on my index fingers and thumbs. I had trying for hours to devise a plan to make Piper kick her rather unhealthy habit. Piper was out at the moment, wrangling interviews and thoughts out of residents trying to get on with their day, though she'd be back soon.

I looked up at the door, hoping she'd come through the door, head upstairs to fetch a cigarette only to realise they weren't there. I grinned to myself, clutching the pack inside of my pocket. It's not like she'd attack me for them or anything, or at least I hope.

It was at least an hour later when the door clicked open, and, sure enough, the woman in red stepped through the door. 

"Hey Piper. Good day?" I asked when she took notice of me, a smirk on my face.

"Oh, hey there, Blue. It was okay, our fellow citizens seemed cheerier than usual, so I suppose it was easier to interview them." Piper, however, looked far from cheery. "God, I need a smoke."

Piper headed upstairs to where she usually kept her smokes. It wasn't long before she called my name.   
"Hey, Blue?" Piper slowly walked downstairs, a frown on her face, causing my smirk to grow into a grin.

"Yeah?" I tried not to laugh.

"Where are they, Blue?" I threw my hands up, feigning innocence. Piper chuckled a little. I withdrew the pack from my coat pocket, holding it up to my side. Piper made a grab for it, only for me to sidestep and cause her to run into the couch. She didn't seem to be enjoying my little "joke" anymore; she was frustrated, almost angry.

"Give them to me, Nora." The severity of the situation, her frustration, hit me. She never uses my real name unless I'm in danger or she's upset.

"What, these? The things that could potentially end your life? No, thanks." The grin had slipped from my face, my voice was emitting a sombre tone. 

"End my life? Blue, what the hell are you on about?" Piper's voice was demanding, but laced with curiousness.

"These... Things, they kill people, Piper. They cause irreparable damage to your lungs and body and cause disease." I was far from cheery now. Piper just blinked. "My mother died when I was 14. She was a smoker for 20 years, and it killed her. Gave her lung cancer. Then, when I was 19, my father died. Same cause of death. I lost both my parents in the span of 5 years to something very, very, preventable. I loved them deeply, and I would've done anything for them." I took a deep breath and continued. "What if that happened to you, Piper? What would I do if you died?" I was very close to tears now, a stark difference to 10 minutes ago.

"Blue... If I died, you'd move on. You'd do your bit of grieving and get on with your life. Trust me, I'm nobody special. You'll get over it." Piper's choice of words had taken a dark turn, hinting something serious. "What if I know this, Blue? What if I want to die? To escape the horrors of this world? I could be happy again, with my dad." A tear slipped from Piper's eye, and I took a step closer.

"You don't understand, Piper. You are special. You are special to me in ways you don't know, and I don't think I could cope if you died. You're one of the only reasons I'm still here, Piper, one of the reasons I'm still fighting." Piper looked taken aback at my confession. "You don't understand that I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, that I would protect you even if it meant the end of my life." Yep, I was definitely bawling my eyes out now.  
Piper took a step closer to me and took one of my hands, using her free hand to reach up and wipe away my tears.

"If it means that much to you, then no more smoking. I would gladly do that, do anything, for you." Piper's words were soft, and sounded like music to me. "I'm glad you're my friend, Blue. Thank you."  
 _Tell her._

"Piper, I-I..."

"Blue?"

_Deep breath._

The words wouldn't come out. Instead, the words forced me to cup a hand on Piper's cheeks, forced me to lean in, and compelled me to capture her lips with mine. Piper kissed back almost immediately, months' worth of passion and tension pouring out into each other, until finally, we parted, foreheads rested against each other and noses touching. The words finally came to me.

"I love you, Piper."

"I love you too, Nora." Piper leaned down and scooped up the cigarette packet, which had fallen to the floor in the commotion. She walked to the door, opened it, and threw the pack out. Shutting the door and walking back to me, she glanced up the stairs.

"Care to continue this?" Piper said, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me close.

"Gladly." I smirked. So this wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
